disney_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of music featured on Disney's Happy Tree Friends
Theme tune * See The Simpsons theme. Songs, classical music and popular tunes * 2 Live Crew – "Me So Horny": * 2 Unlimited – "Get Ready for This": * 2 Unlimited – "The Magic Friend": * 2 Unlimited – "No Limit": * 2 Unlimited – "Tribal Dance": * 2pac ft. Dr.Dre – "California Love": * The 5th Dimension – "Let the Sunshine In": * 009 Sound System – "With a Spirit": * 10cc – "Rubber Bullets": * 112 – "Peaches & Cream": * A-ha – "Take on Me": * AB Logic – "The Hitman": * ABC – "The Look of Love": * AC/DC – "Back in Black": * AC/DC – "Highway to Hell": * AC/DC – "If You Want Blood": * Ace of Base – "Cruel Summer": * Ace of Base – "The Sign": * Ace Frehley – "New York Groove": * Air Supply – "Lost in Love": * Al Jolson – "Where Did Robinson Crusoe Go with Friday on Saturday Night?": * Al Jolson – "You Made Me Love You": * Alan Menken – "Somewhere That's Green": * Alan Menken – "Suddenly Seymour": * The Alan Parsons Project – "Sirius": * Alice Cooper – "Ballad of Dwight Fry": * Alice Cooper – "No More Mr. Nice Guy": * Alice Faye – "You'll Never Know": * Alisha's Attic – "He's a Rebel": * The Allman Brothers Band – "Ramblin' Man": * Amber – "This Is Your Night": * The American Breed – "Bend Me, Shape Me": * Andrea True Connection – "More, More, More": * Andrew Gold – "Thank You For Being a Friend": * Andrew W.K. – "Take It Off": * Animotion – "Obsession": * Anna Coogan and North19 – "State of Grace": * Anne Murray – "Snowbird": * Anne Murray – "You Needed Me": * Annie Lennox – "Why": * Anton Bruckner – "Symphony No. 7 – Scherzo": * Aqua – "Barbie Girl": * Arthur "Guitar Boogie" Smith – "Dueling Banjos": * Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel – "Fabulous": * August Burns Red – "Carol of the Bells": * Average White Band – "Pick Up the Pieces": * Avicii – "Wake Me Up": * Avril Lavigne – "Girlfriend": * Aylen – "Quack Attack (Original Mix)": * B. J. Thomas – "Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head": * The B-52's – "Legal Tender": * The B-52's – "Rock Lobster": * Babble – "Chale Jao": * Bachman–Turner Overdrive – "Takin' Care of Business": * Backstreet Boys – "Fight the Power": * Backstreet Boys – "Get in Line": * Backstreet Boys – "Larger Than Life": * Baha Men – "Holla": * Baha Men – "It's a Small World": * Bananarama – "Venus": * The Banana Splits – "The Tra La La Song (One Banana, Two Banana)": * The Bangles – "Walk Like an Egyptian": * Barbra Streisand – "Don't Rain on My Parade": * Barbra Streisand – "Someday My Prince Will Come": * Barbra Streisand and Neil Diamond – "You Don't Bring Me Flowers": * The Barracudas – "Summer Fun": * Barry Manilow – "Looks Like We Made It": * Barry Manilow – "Ready to Take a Chance Again": * Barry White – "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe": * Barry White – "You're the First, the Last, My Everything": * The Beach Boys – "Catch a Wave": * The Beach Boys – "Do It Again": * The Beach Boys – "Good Vibrations": * The Beach Boys – "I Get Around": * The Beach Boys – "Kokomo": * The Beach Boys – "Surfin' U.S.A.": * Beastie Boys – "Brass Monkey": * Beastie Boys – "Intergalatic": * Beastie Boys – "No Sleep Till Brooklyn": * Beastie Boys – "Sabotage": * Beastie Boys – "Super Disco Breakin'": * The Beatles – "Do You Want to Know a Secret": * The Beatles – "Paperback Writer": * The Beatles – "A Taste of Honey": * The Beatles – "Ticket to Ride": * Beat Crusaders – "Heyx2 Lookx2": * Beau Black – "It Is Time": * Beck – "Sexx Laws": * Beck – "Where It's At": * Bedřich Smetana – "Má vlast": * Bee Gees – "Stayin' Alive": * Bee Sweet Garden – "Captress (Cates 98 Mix)": * Béla Bartók – "The Miraculous Mandarin": * Béla Bartók – "Music for Strings, Percussion and Celesta": * Ben E. King – "Stand by Me": * Bent Fabric – "Alley Cat": * Bernard Herrmann – "Lincoln Memorial": * Bernie Wayne – "Miss America": * Bette Midler – "The Rose": * Bible songs – "Rise and Shine", aka "Arky Arky": * Bill Conti – "Gonna Fly Now": * Bill Haley & His Comets – "Rock Around the Clock": * Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes – "(I've Had) The Time of My Life": * Bill Withers – "Lovely Day": * Billie Holiday – "Strange Fruit": * Billy – "Ding! Fries Are Done!": * Billy Idol – "Dancing with Myself": * Billy Joel – "The Ballad of Billy the Kid": * Billy Joel – "The Longest Time": * Billy Joel – "New York State of Mind": * Billy Joel – "We Didn't Start the Fire": * Billy Joel – "Uptown Girl": * Billy Ocean – "Get Outta My Dreams": * Billy Ocean – "Suddenly": * Billy Paul – "Me and Mrs. Jones": * Billy Vera & the Beaters – "At This Moment": * Bing Crosby – "Mr. Booze": * Black Box – "Everybody Everybody": * The Black Eyed Peas – "The Boogie That Be": * The Black Eyed Peas – "Hey Mama": * The Black Eyed Peas – "I Gotta Feeling": * The Black Eyed Peas – "Let's Get It Started": * The Black Eyed Peas – "Pump It": * The Black Eyed Peas – "Rock That Body": * Black Flag – "TV Party": * Black Sabbath – "Paranoid": * Blair – "Have Fun, Go Mad": * Blondie – "One Way or Another": * Blondie – "The Tide Is High": * Blue Swede – "Hooked on a Feeling": * Bob Cobert – "Through Poland to a Jewish Village": * Bob Dylan – "Hurricane": * Bob Marley and the Wailers – "Is This Love": * Bob Seger – "Old Time Rock 'n Roll": * Bob Sinclar – "Love Generation": * Bobby Darin – "Beyond the Sea": * Bobby Day – "Rockin' Robin": * Bobby Fuller Four – "I Fought the Law": * Bobby McFerrin – "Don't Worry, Be Happy": * Bon Jovi – "You Give Love a Bad Name": * Bone Symphony – "One Foot in Front of the Other": * Bonnie Tyler – "Total Eclipse of the Heart": * Booker T. & the MG's – "Green Onions": * Boots Randolph – "Yakety Sax": * Bouncing Souls – "We Love Fun": * Boyz II Men – "It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday": * Boyzone – "Picture of You": * The BPA ft. Iggy Pop – "He's Frank (Slight Return)": * Brad Paisley and Robbie Williams – "Collision of Worlds": * The Brady Bunch – "Sunshine Day": * Brenda Lee – "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree": * Brian Tochi – "Daichee": * Britney Spears – "...Baby One More Time": * Britney Spears – "Toxic": * Brooks & Dunn – "Against the Wind": * Bryan Adams – "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You": * Bubbles – "Somewhere": * Buck Ram – "Only You (And You Alone)": * Buckner & Garcia – "Pac-Man Fever": * Buckwheat Boyz – "Peanut Butter Jelly Time": * Buster Pointdexter – "Hot Hot Hot": * C. W. McCall – "Convoy": * C+C Music Factory (Presenting Freedom Williams) – "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)": * Cab Calloway – "Minnie the Moocher": * Cake – "Mustache Man (Wasted)": * Calvin Harris – "Summer": * Cam Clarke – "Son of the Preacher Man": * Carl Broemel – "Carried Away": * Carl Orff – "O Fortuna": * Carly Rae Jepsen – "Call Me Maybe": * Carly Simon – "Let the River Run": * Carly Simon – "You're So Vain": * Carole King – "So Far Away": * The Carpenters – "Top of the World": * Carrie Underwood – "Before He Cheats": * Carrie Underwood – "Ever Ever After": * The Cars – "Moving in Stereo": * Celine Dion – "My Heart Will Go On": * Champs – "Tequila": * Charles Strouse – "Maybe": * Charles Strouse – "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile": * Cheap Trick – "The Flame": * Cheap Trick – "Surrender": * Chedda Da Connect – "Flicka Da Wrist (Sam F Remix)": * Cheeseburger – "Commin' Home": * The Cheetah Girls – "Shake a Tail Feather": * Cher – "If I Could Turn Back Time": * Cheryl Lynn – "Got to Be Real": * Chicago – "25 or 6 to 4": * Chicago – "Colour My World": * The Chordettes – "Mr. Sandman": * The Chordettes – "Lollipop": * Christopher Cross – "Sailing": * Chuck Mangione – "Feels So Good": * The Clash – "Clampdown": * The Clash – "Rock The Casbah": * Claude Debussy – "The Girl With the Flaxen Hair": * Claude Gervaise – "Bransle de Champagne": * Claude-Michel Schönberg – "I Dreamed a Dream": * Cliff Richard – "Devil Woman": * Cliff Richard – "Summer Holiday": * Cody Simpson – "La De Dee": * Coldplay – "Clocks": * Cole Porter – "Anything Goes": * The Communards – "Never Can Say Goodbye": * Connie Francis – "I Will Wait for You": * Conway Twitty – "Games That Daddies Play": * Conway Twitty – "Hello Darling": * Conway Twitty – "I See The Want To in Your Eyes": * Conway Twitty – "Only Make Believe": * Conway Twitty – "You’ve Never Been This Far Before": * Conway Twitty – "Your Love Had Taken Me That High": * Coolio – "Gangsta's Paradise": * Corona – "The Rhythm of the Night": * Counting Crows – "Accidentally in Love": * Cream – "Sunshine of Your Love": * Creedence Clearwater Revival – "Fortunate Son": * The Crew-Cuts – "Earth Angel": * Crowded House – "Don't Dream It's Over": * The Cult – "Love Removal Machine": * Curtis Mayfield – "Superfly": * Cyndi Lauper – "Girls Just Want to Have Fun": * Cyndi Lauper – "The Goonies 'R' Good Enough": * Cypress Hill – "Hand On The Pump": * Cypress Hill – "Rock Superstar": * Daft Punk – "Around the World": * The Dahls – "Josephine": * Daphne and Celeste – "U.G.L.Y.": * Dan Emmett – "Dixie": * Dan Navarro – "Cilantro's El Perro": * Daniel Powter – "Bad Day": * The Dave Clark Five – "Glad All Over": * Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich – "Bend It!": * David Bowie – "Starman": * David Holt – "When the Train Comes Along": * David Rose – "The Stripper": * Dawes – "Just Beneath the Surface (Reprise)": * Dawin – "Dessert": * Dean Martin – "Ain't That A Kick In The Head": * Dean Martin – "The Money Song": * Dean Martin – "Volare": * Deana Carter – "Free Fallin'": * Debbie Gibson – "Lost in Your Eyes": * Debbie Harry – "Communion": * Debbie Reynolds – "Love Is a Simple Thing": * Deep Purple – "Highway Star": * Def Leppard – "Photograph": * Def Leppard – "Pour Some Sugar on Me": * Deftones – "Change": * Delta Spirit – "California": * Deniece Williams – "Let's Hear It for the Boy": * Depeche Mode – "Personal Jesus": * Devo – "Beautiful World": * Devo – "Whip It": * Devo – "Witch Doctor": * Diana Ross – "Ain't No Mountain High Enough": * Diana Ross – "I'm Coming Out": * Digable Planets – "Little Renee": * Dionne Warwick – "I Say a Little Prayer": * DJ BoBo – "Somebody Dance With Me": * DJ Dado – "The X-Files Theme (Techno Trance Remix)": * DJ Khaled – "All I Do Is Win": * DJ Snake and Li' Jon – "Turn Down for What": * DJ Sign and Purple Project – "Halloween 2010 (Purple Project Mix)": * Dolly Parton – "9 to 5": * Dolly Parton – "Jolene": * Donald Byrd – "Cristo Redentor": * Donald O'Conner – "Make 'Em Laugh": * Donna Lewis and Richard Marx – "At the Beginning": * Donna Summer – "No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)": * Donna Summer – "She Works Hard For the Money": * The Donnas – "Kids in America": * Donovan – "Season of the Witch": * Dove Cameron – "Born Ready": * The Dovells – "Bristol Stomp": * Dr. Alban – "It's My Life": * Dr. Alban – "Sing Hallelujah": * Dr. Dre ft. Snoop Dogg – "Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang": * Dr. Hook – "Sharing the Night Together": * Drake Bell – "Found a Way": * Drew Davis Band – "Here I Am": * E. E. Bagley – "National Emblem": * Eany Ean – "Bounce Back": * Earth, Wind & Fire – "September": * Eddie Cantor – "Makin' Whoopee": * Eddie Murphy – "Party All the Time": * Eddy Grant – "Electric Avenue": * Edith Piaf – "Sous le ciel de Paris (Under Paris Skies)": * Eduard Khil – "I'm So Happy to Finally Be Back Home": * Edvard Grieg – "Morning Mood": * Edward Elgar – "Pomp and Circumstance No. 1": * Edwin Starr – "War": * Eels – "Manchild": * Eels – "Trouble with Dreams": * Elastica – "Connection": * Electric Banana – "It'll Never Be Me": * Electric Light Orchestra – "Mr. Blue Sky": * Element Four – "Big Brother UK TV Theme": * Eli Wolfe – "Eggman": * Elizabeth Mitchell – "Little Bird, Little Bird": * Elmo & Patsy – "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer": * Elton John – "Can You Feel the Love Tonight": * Elton John – "Circle of Life": * Elton John – "Crocodile Rock": * Elton John – "I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues": * Elton John – "Rocket Man": * Elton John and Kiki Dee – "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart": * Elvis Presley – "Can't Help Falling in Love": * Elvis Presley – "A Little Less Conversation (Junkie XL Remix)": * Emerson, Lake & Palmer – "Tank": * Emily Osment – "Hero in Me" from Dadnapped: * The English Beat – "Tears of a Clown": * Enigma – "Sadeness": * Enya – "Orinoco Flow": * Eric B. & Rakim – "Know the Ledge": * Eric Carmen – "Hungry Eyes": * Eric Nam – "Float": * Ethelbert Woodbridge Nevin – "Narcissus No. 4": * Etta James - "At Last": * Evanescence – "Bring Me to Life": * Evanescence – "My Immortal": * Evanescence – "Taking Over Me": * The Eyeliners – "I'd Do It All Over Again": * Faith Hill – "Piece of My Heart": * Falco – "Der Kommissar": * Family Force 5 – "Zombie": * Fascinoma – "I'm Walking This Road Because You Stole My Car (Don't Go)": * Felix Mendelssohn – "Wedding March": * Fiona Apple – "Criminal": * Fleetwood Mac – "Then Play On": * Flo & Eddie – "(You're Nothing but a) Good Duck": * Flying Lizards – "Money (That's What I Want)": * Foghat – "Slow Ride": * Foreigner – "Hot Blooded": * Foreigner – "I Want to Know What Love Is": * Francis Scott Key – "The Star-Spangled Banner": * Frank Sinatra – "I've Got You Under My Skin": * Frank Sinatra – "Let's Fall in Love": * Frank Sinatra – "Luck Be a Lady": * Frank Sinatra – "Second Time Around": * Frank Sinatra – "The Things We Did Last Summer": * Frank Sinatra – "When You're Smiling": * Frank Sinatra – "You Make Me Feel So Young": * Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons – "December, 1963 (Oh, What a Night)": * Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons – "Walk Like a Man": * Franz Schubert – "Ave Maria": * Franz Schubert – "Symphony No. 8 – Unfinished": * Frédéric Chopin – "Funeral March": * Frederic Weatherly – "Danny Boy": * Friedrich Schiller – "Ode to Joy": * Fun – "We Are Young": * G. Love & Special Sauce – "Cold Beverage": * G.R.L. – "Vacation": * Gabriel Fauré – "Requiem Op. 48": * Gary Glitter – "Rock and Roll Part 2": * Gary Numan – "Cars": * Gary Wright – "Dream Weaver": * Gene Kelly – "The Worry Song": * Genesis – "Invisible Touch": * George Gershwin – "The Babbit and the Bromide": * George Gershwin – "Begin the Beguine": * George M. Cohan – "Over There": * George M. Cohan – "The Yankee Doodle Boy": * George Thorogood and the Destroyers – "Bad to the Bone": * George Thorogood and the Destroyers – "One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer": * Gerry Rafferty – "Baker Street": * Geto Boys – "Still": * The Gevatron – "Hava Nagila Medley": * Giacomo Puccini – "Un bel dì vedremo": * Gilbert and Sullivan – "I Am the Monarch of the Sea": * Gilbert and Sullivan – "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General": * Gilbert and Sullivan – "I've Got a Little List": * Gilbert and Sullivan – "Sighing Softly to the River": * Gilbert and Sullivan – "'Tis Twelve, I Think": * Gilbert O'Sullivan – "Alone Again (Naturally)": * Gioachino Rossini – "William Tell Overture": * Giuseppe Verdi – "La donna è mobile" from Rigoletto: * Giuseppe Verdi – "Libiamo ne' lieti calici": * Glen Campbell – "Rhinestone Cowboy": * Glenn Frey – "The Heat Is On": * Glenn Miller – "Chattanooga Choo Choo": * Glenn Miller – "In the Mood": * Glenn Miller – "Moonlight Becomes You": * Glenn Miller – "Moonlight Serenade": * Glenn Miller – "Pennsylvania 6-5000": * Gloria Estefan – "Conga": * Gloria Gaynor – "I Will Survive": * Go West – "King of Wishful Thinking": * The Go-Go's – "Vacation": * Goo Goo Dolls – "Iris": * Graham Gouldman – "Go For It": * Greta Van Fleet – "Safari Song": * Guns N' Roses – "Welcome to the Jungle": * Haddaway – "Rock My Heart": * Haddaway – "What Is Love": * Hall & Oates – "One On One": * Hampton the Hamster – "Hamsterdance": * Hanson – "MMMBop": * Harold Faltermeyer – "Axel F": * Harry Belafonte – "Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)": * Harry Chapin – "Cat's in the Cradle": * Harry Dacre – "Daisy Bell": * Harry Nilsson – "Best Friend": * Harry Nilsson – "Everybody's Talkin'": * Heart – "Barracuda": * Hechizeros Band – "El Sonidito": * Hector Berlioz – "March to the Scaffold": * Henry Hall – "Teddy Bears' Picnic": * Herman's Hermits – "I'm into Something Good": * Hi Tek 3 ft. Ya Kid K – "Spin That Wheel": * Hot Chip – "Over and Over": * Hot Chocolate – "You Sexy Thing": * House of Pain – "Jump Around": * Hues Corporation – "Rock the Boat": * Huey Lewis and the News – "Back in Time": * Huey Lewis and the News – "Hip to Be Square": * Huey Lewis and the News – "If This Is It": * Huey Lewis and the News – "The Power of Love": * Huey Lewis and the News – "Workin' for a Living": * The Human Beinz – "Nobody but Me": * The Ides of March – "Vehicle": * Iggy Pop – "I'm Sick of You": * Imagine Dragons – "Thunder": * Insane Clown Posse – "Halls of Illusions": * INXS – "Never Tear Us Apart": * Irene Cara – "Out Here on My Own" from Fame: * Irene Cara and Freddie Jackson – "Love Survives": * Irving Berlin – "Alexander's Ragtime Band": * Irving Berlin – "Cheek to Cheek": * Irving Berlin – "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes": * Irving Berlin – "Lazy": * Irving Berlin – "Puttin' on the Ritz": * Irving Caesar and Vincent Youmans – "I Want to Be Happy": * The J. Geils Band – "Freeze Frame": * Jack Trombey – "Mexican Beat": * The Jackson 5 – "ABC": * Jaden Smith – "Watch Me": * Jain – "Makeba": * James Brown – "Call Me Super Bad": * James Brown – "I Got You (I Feel Good)": * James Brown – "Sex Machine": * James Ingram and Michael McDonald – "Yah Mo B There": * James Taylor – "Country Road": * Jamie Lynn Spears – "Follow Me": * Jane's Addiction – "Stop": * Janet Jackson – "Rhythm Nation": * Jean Knight – "Mr. Big Stuff": * Jefferson Airplane – "White Rabbit": * Jennifer Lopez – "Let's Get Loud": * Jennifer Lopez – "On the Floor": * Jerry Lee Lewis – "Great Balls of Fire": * Jerry Reed – "East Bound and Down": * The Jigsaw Seen – "30 Century Man": * Jim Croce – "I Got a Name": * The Jimi Hendrix Experience – "Fire": * The Jimi Hendrix Experience – "Purple Haze": * Jimi Jamison – "I'm Always Here": * Jimmy Cliff ft. Lebo M – "Hakuna Matata": * Joan Jett and the Blackhearts – "I Hate Myself for Loving You": * Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes – "Up Where We Belong": * Joe Satriani – "Always With Me, Always With You": * Joey Scarbury – "Believe It or Not": * Johann Sebastian Bach – "Air on the G String": * Johann Sebastian Bach – "Badinerie, Orchestral Suite No. 2 in B minor": * Johann Sebastian Bach – "Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major": * Johann Sebastian Bach – "Toccata and Fugue in D minor": * Johann Strauss II – "The Blue Danube": * John Cafferty – "Heart's on Fire": * John Denver – "Take Me Home, Country Roads": * John Farnham – "Thunder in Your Heart": * John Phillip Sousa – "Stars and Stripes Forever": * John Stewart – "Daydream Believer": * John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John – "You're the One That I Want": * John Williams – "Raiders of the Lost Ark Theme": * Johnny Cash – "I've Been Everywhere": * Johnny Hawksworth – "Beat to Begin": * Johnny Hawksworth – "Browbeater": * Johnny Hawksworth – "The Eyelash": * Johnny Hawksworth – "Frantic Fracas": * Johnny Hawksworth – "Latin Gear": * Johnny Hawksworth – "Rhythm n’Beat": * Johnny Kemp – "Just Got Paid": * Johnny Mandell – "Suicide Is Painless": * Johnny Mathis – "Chances Are": * Johnny Rowlett – "Turn Around": * Jon Cates – "Science Fact": * Joni Mitchell – "Both Sides Now": * Jordyn Kane – "Get Your Cape On": * Josh Groban – "You Raise Me Up": * Joss Stone and Patti LaBelle – "Stir It Up": * Journey – "Be Good to Yourself": * Journey – "Don't Stop Believin'": * Journey – "Faithfully": * Journey – "Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'": * Journey – "Open Arms": * Journey – "Wheel in the Sky": * Joy Division – "Love Will Tear Us Apart": * Judas Priest – "Electric Eye": * Jude Cole – "Back to School": * Judy Garland – "How Ya Gonna Keep 'em Down on the Farm?": * Judy Garland – "The Trolley": * Juice Newton and Eddie Rabbitt – "Both to Each Other (Friends and Lovers)": * Julius La Rosa – "Eh, Cumpari!": * June Christy – "Give Me the Simple Life": * K. D. Lang and Andy Bell – "No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)": * Kakapo – "Show You How to Do It": * Kansas – "Dust in the Wind": * Kathy McCarty – "Rocket Ship": * Katrina and the Waves – "Walking on Sunshine": * Katy Perry – "California Gurls": * Katy Perry – "Firework": * KC and the Sunshine Band – "Get Down Tonight": * KC and the Sunshine Band – "That's the Way (I Like It)": * Keaton Simons – "Misfits": * Keke Palmer – "We Are": * Kelis – "Milkshake": * Kelly Clarkson – "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)": * Kenny Loggins – "Danger Zone": * Kenny Loggins – "Footloose": * Kenny Loggins – "I'm Alright": * Kenny Loggins – "I’m Free (Heaven Helps the Man)": * Kenny Loggins – "Mr. Night": * Kenny Loggins – "Playing with the Boys": * Kenny Rogers – "The Gambler": * Kenny Wayne Shepherd – "Spank": * Kevin Rudolf – "Let It Rock": * Kid Rock – "Bawitdaba": * The Killers – "Go All the Way": * Kim Mitchell – "Go for Soda": * King Crimson – "The Devil's Triangle": * Kiss – "Rock and Roll All Nite": * The Knack – "My Sharona": * Kool & the Gang – "Celebration": * Kool & the Gang – "Jungle Boogie": * Kurtis Blow – "Basketball": * KWS – "Please Don't Go": * Kyle Massey – "Underdog Raps": * Kylie Minogue – "Love at First Sight": * Lady Antebellum – "Just a Kiss": * Lady Antebellum – "Downtown": * Laura Branigan – "Gloria": * Lauryn Hill – "Too Good to Be True": * Led Zeppelin – "Communication Breakdown": * Lee Fields and the Expressions – "Honey Dove": * Lee Ryan – "Real Love": * Lena Horne – "Where or When": * Lerner and Loewe – "I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face": * Lerner and Loewe – "If Ever I Would Leave You": * Lerner and Loewe – "Life of the Wife": * Léo Delibes – "Sylvia": * Lil Jon & Eastside Boyz ft. Ying Yang Twins – "Get Low": * Limp Bizkit – "Rollin'": * Linda Ronstadt – "Dreams to Dream": * Lindsay Lohan – "Ultimate": * Linkin Park – "Burn It Down": * Linkin Park – "In the End": * Lionel Richie – "Hello": * Lionel Richie – "Say You, Say Me": * Lipps Inc. – "Funkytown": * Little Eva – "The Loco-Motion": * Little River Band – "Cool Change": * Little River Band – "Reminiscing": * LMFAO – "Party Rock Anthem": * LMFAO – "Sexy and I Know It": * LMFAO – "Shots": * Looper – "Mondo '77": * Loose Fur – "The Ruling Class": * Los del Río – "Macarena": * Lou Bega – "Mambo No. 5": * Lou Rawls – "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine": * Louis Armstrong – "Jeepers Creepers": * Louis Armstrong – "Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen": * Louis Armstrong – "What a Wonderful World": * Loverboy – "The Kid is Hot Tonight": * LP ft. Jose Fuego – "Pick It Up": * LSG – "My Body": * Ludwig van Beethoven – "Für Elise": * Ludwig van Beethoven – "Ode to Joy": * Luigi Boccherini – "Minuetto": * Lynyrd Skynyrd – "Free Bird": * Macy Gray – "I Try": * Madonna – "Crazy for You": * Madonna – "Ray of Light": * Maia Mitchell, Grace Phipps, Spencer Lee and Garrett Clayton – "Meant to Be": * Malcolm Clarke – "The Milgona": * Marc Anthony – "I Need to Know": * Marc Anthony and Tina Arena – "I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You": * Mariah Carey – "Someday": * Mark Keali'i Ho'omalu – "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride": * Mark Keali'i Ho'omalu – "He Mele No Lilo": * Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars – "Uptown Funk": * Marlene Dietrich – "Lili Marlene": * Martha and the Vandellas – "Dancing in the Street": * Marvin Gaye – "Let's Get It On": * Marvin Hamlisch – "I Hope I Get It": * Marvin Hamlisch – "What I Did for Love": * Matt Costa – "Mr. Pitiful": * Maureen McGovern – "The Morning After": * Maurice Chevalier – "Hello Beautiful": * Maurice Chevalier – "Thank Heaven for Little Girls": * Maurice Ravel – "Boléro": * The Mavericks – "Down on the Corner": * MC Hammer – "Turn This Mutha Out": * Medwyn Goodall – "Choir of Heaven": * Meghan Trainor – "Better When I'm Dancin'": * Melanie Blatt – "See Me": * Melissa Etheridge – "Come to My Window": * Men at Work – "Down Under": * Men Without Hats – "The Safety Dance": * Meredith Willson – "Pick-a-Little, Talk-a-Little": * Meredith Willson – "Shipoopi": * Metallica – "All Nightmare Long": * Metallica – "Enter Sandman": * Metallica – "Master of Puppets": * MGMT – "Electric Feel": * Miami Sound Machine – "Bad Boy": * Michael Bolton – "How Am I Supposed to Live Without You": * Michael Bublé – "Haven't Met You Yet": * Michael Jackson – "Bad": * Michael Jackson – "Billie Jean": * Michael Jackson – "Ghosts": "Specy Spooktacular XXXVI" (36HTF16) * Michael Jackson – "Speed Demon": * Michael Jackson – "Thriller": * Michael Joseph Murphy – "Divine Image": * Mickey Avalon – "My Dick": * Midnight Oil – "Beds Are Burning": * Mike Oldfield – "The Exorcist Main Theme": * Miley Cyrus – "Are You Ready": * Miley Cyrus – "The Best of Both Worlds": * Miley Cyrus – "The Other Side of Mide": * Miley Cyrus – "Party in the U.S.A.": * Miley Cyrus – "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home": * Milo Manheim, Meg Donnelly, Kylee Russell, Trevor Tordjman and James Godfrey – "My Year": * Minnie Riperton – "Lovin' You": * The Miracles – "Love Machine": * Miranda Cosgrove – "Leave It All to Me": * Missy Elliott – "Get Ur Freak On": * MO7S – "Tesla (Tim Wright Remix)": * The Monkees – "Pleasant Valley Sunday": * Monty Norman – "James Bond Theme": * The Moody Blues – "Nights in White Satin": * Mötley Crüe – "Girls, Girls, Girls": * Mr. Ghetto – "Walmart": * Mungo Jerry – "In the Summertime": * My Morning Jacket – "I’m Amazed": * My Morning Jacket – "Phone Went West": * My Morning Jacket – "Remnants": * My Morning Jacket – "Slow, Slow Tune": * My Morning Jacket – "Touch Me I’m Going To Scream Pt. 2": * My Morning Jacket – "Wordless Chorus": * Nacio Herb Brown – "Good Morning": * The Naked Brothers Band – "Crazy Car": * Nat King Cole – "L-O-V-E": * Natalie Cole – "This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)": * Neil Diamond – "September Morn": * New Edition – "Cool It Now": * New Kids on the Block – "You Got It (The Right Stuff)": * The New Seekers – "We'd Like to Teach the World to Sing": * Newsboys – "In the Belly of a Whale": * Night Ranger – "Sister Christian": * Night Ranger – "(You Can Still) Rock in America": * Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov – "Flight of the Bumblebee": * Niño Zombi – "Zombie Army": * Norman Gimbel and Charles Fox – "Happy Days Theme": * The O'Jays – "For the Love of Money": * The Oak Ridge Boys – "Elvira": * The Offspring – "Self Esteem": * Oingo Boingo – "Little Girls": * Oingo Boingo – "Weird Science": * Ol' Dirty Bastard ft. Kelis – "Got Your Money": * Old 97's – "El Paso": * Olivia Newton-John and Electric Light Orchestra – "Xanadu": * OS Xperience – "I'll Be": * Otis Day and the Knights – "You Know You Make Me Wanna Shout": * Otis Redding – "(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay": * The Outfield – "Your Love": * Owl City – "Good Time": * Ozzy Osbourne – "Crazy Train": * Panic! At the Disco – "It's Almost Halloween": * Parachute Express – "Dr. Looney's Remedy": * Parliament – "Flash Light": * Pat Benatar – "All Fired Up": * Pat Benatar – "Hit Me With Your Best Shot": * Pat Benatar – "Love Is a Battlefield": * Patti Page – "Steam Heat": * Paul Anka – "(You're) Having My Baby": * Paul Farrer – "The Weakest Link Theme Tune": * Paul Hertzog – "Feeling So Good Today": * Paul Lincke – "Whirl of the Waltz": * Paul Robeson – "Ol’ Man River": * Paul Simon – "Kodachrome": * Paul Simon – "You Can Call Me Al": * Paula Abdul – "Cold Hearted": * Paula Cole – "I Don't Want to Wait": * Paula Cole – "Where Have All the Cowboys Gone?": * Peabo Bryson – "I'm So Into You": * Peaches & Herb – "Reunited": * Perfume – "Monochrome Effect": * Perry Como – "Home for the Holidays": * Percy Faith – "Theme from a Summer Place": * Pet Shop Boys – "West End Girls": * Peter Gabriel – "In Your Eyes": * Peter Frampton – "Baby, I Love Your Way": * Phantom Planet – "California": * Pharrell Williams – "Fun, Fun, Fun": * Pharrell Williams – "Happy": * Phil Collins – "In the Air Tonight": * Phil Phillips – "Sea of Love": * Pierre Attaingnant – "La Brosse": * Pink – "We've Got Scurvy": * Pink Floyd – "Comfortably Numb": * Pitbull and Chris Brown – "Fun": * Pizzicato Five – "Baby Love Child": * Plain White T's – "Hey There Delilah": * The Primitives – "Crash": * Pointer Sisters – "I'm So Excited": * Pointer Sisters – "Neutron Dance": * The Police – "Every Breath You Take": * The Presidents of the United States of America – "Rock and Roll Pest Control": * The Pretenders ft. Kool Keith – "My City Was Gone": * The Proclaimers – "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)": * Psy – "Daddy": * Public Enemy – "911 Is a Joke": * Puscifer – "The Humbling River": * Pussy Riot – "Putin Lights Up the Fires": * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – "None But the Weary Heart": * Q Lazzarus – "Goodbye Horses": * Queen – "Another One Bites the Dust": * Queen – "Bicycle Race": * Queen – "Don't Stop Me Now": * Queen – "We Are the Champions": * Queen – "You're My Best Friend": * Queen Latifah – "Walk the Dinosaur": * R. Kelly – "I Believe I Can Fly": * R.E.M. – "Everybody Hurts": * R.E.M. – "It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)": * R.E.M. – "It's a Free World Baby": * Rakim – "Juice (Know the Ledge)": * Randy Newman – "I Love L.A.": * Randy Newman – "My Little Buttercup": * Ratt – "Round and Round": * Ray Charles – "Mess Around": * Ray Davies – "You Really Got Me": * Ray Parker, Jr. – "Ghostbusters": * Real Life – "Send Me An Angel": * Reba McEntire – "The Angels Sang": * Red Eyes – "Zombie Hyperdrive": * Red Hot Chili Peppers – "Soul to Squeeze": * Rednex – "Cotton-Eye Joe": * Reel 2 Real – "I Like to Move It": * Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne – "Far Longer than Forever": * Rembrandts – "I'll Be There for You": * REO Speedwagon – "Take It on the Run": * Richard Marx – "Hold on to the Nights": * Richard Marx – "Now and Forever": * Richard Wagner – "Ride of the Valkyries": * Rick Astley – "Never Gonna Give You Up": * Rick Derringer – "Real American": * Ricky Fanté – "Shine": * Ricky Martin – "La Copa de Vida": * The Righteous Brothers – "Unchained Melody": * Rihanna – "Shut Up and Drive": * Ritchie Valens – "La Bamba": * Rob Base & DJ EZ Rock – "It Takes Two": * Rob Base & DJ EZ Rock – "Joy & Pain": * Robbie Dupree – "Steal Away": * Rodgers and Hammerstein – "I Have Confidence" * Rodgers and Hammerstein – "The Lonely Goatherd" * Rodgers and Hammerstein – "Sixteen Going on Seventeen" * Rodgers and Hammerstein – "So Long, Farewell" * The Romantics – "What I Like About You": * Romeo Void – "Never Say Never": * Rooftop Singers – "Walk Right In": * Rose Royce – "Car Wash": * Ross Lynch and Maia Mitchell – "Surf's Up": * Roxette – "The Look": * Roy Orbinson – "Oh, Pretty Woman": * Royal Crown Revue – "Hey! Pachucco!": * Royal Teens – "Short Shorts": * Run-DMC – "Mary, Mary": * Rush – "2112": * Rush – "Tom Sawyer": * Rusted Root – "Send Me on My Way": * Sade – "No Ordinary Love": * Salme Dahlstrom – "C'mon Y'all": * Salt-N-Pepa – "None of Your Business": * Salt-N-Pepa – "Push It": * Sam Cooke – "Good Times": * Sammi Cheung – "Mei Fei Se Wu": * Sammy Kershaw – "You Are the Love of My Life": * Samuel Barber – "Adagio for Strings": * Sarah Brightman and Steve Harley – "The Phantom of the Opera": * Sarah Connor – "From Zero to Hero": * Sarah Mclachlan – "I Will Remember You": * Sarah Vaughan – "I'm Gonna Live Till I Die": * Savage Garden – "Crash and Burn": * Savoy Havana Band – "Back Home in Pasadena": * Savoy Havana Band – "Show Me the Way to Go Home": * Savoy Orpheans – "Charleston": * Savoy Orpheans – "Dinah": * Savoy Orpheans – "Five Foot Two Eyes of Blue": * Savoy Orpheans – "When Erastus Plays His Old Kazoo": * Scandall – "The Warrior": * Scatman John – "I'm the Scatman": * Scott Joplin – "The Entertainer": * Scott Joplin – "The Ragtime Dance": * Scraping Foetus off the Wheel – "Cold Day in Hell": * Sean Kingston – "Fire Burning": * Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber – "Eenie Meenie": * Sean Paul – "Temperature": * The Seekers – "Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen": * Selena Gomez – "Shake It Up": * Semisonic – "Closing Time": * Sergei Rachmaninoff – "Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini": * Sérgio Mendes – "Never Gonna Let You Go": * Shaggy – "Boombastic": * Shakira – "Try Everything": * Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean – "Hips Don't Lie": * Shalamar – "A Night to Remember": * Sheryl Crow – "Here Comes the Sun": * Sheryl Crow – "Straight to the Moon": * The Shins – "They'll Soon Discover": * Shirley Temple – "Animal Crackers in My Soup": * Shirley Temple – "On the Good Ship Lollipop": * Sia – "Chandelier": * Sia – "Unforgettable": * Simon & Garfunkel – "Homeward Bound": * Simon & Garfunkel – "Scarborough Fair": * Simple Minds – "(Don't You) Forget About Me": * Sinead O'Connor – "Nothing Compares 2 U": * Sinitta – "Right Back Where We Started From": * Siouxsie and the Banshees – "Halloween": * Sir Mix-a-Lot – "Baby Got Back": * Sisqó – "Thong Song": * Sistar – "Touch My Body": * Siva Six – "Hell Is Where the Heart Is": * Sixpence None the Richer – "There She Goes": * Skid Row – "Jingle Bells": * Skillet – "Awake and Alive": * Skillet – "Rebirthing": * Slash ft. Michael Monroe – "Magic Carpet Ride": * Slim Whitman – "I'm Casting My Lasso Towards the Sky": * Smash Mouth – "All Star": * Smash Mouth – "Why Can't We Be Friends?": * Smokey Robinson & The Miracles – "Mickey's Monkey": * Snap! – "The Power": * Snap! – "Rhythm Is a Dancer": * Soft Cell – "Tainted Love": * Sofia Carson – "I'm Gonna Love You": * Soul Asylum – "Runaway Train": * Soulja Boy Tell'em – "Turn My Swag On": * Spandau Ballet – "True": * Spagna – "Easy Lady": * Spice Girls – "Wannabe": * Spin Doctors – "Two Princes": * Stan Bush – "The Touch": * Starship – "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now": * Stealers Wheel – "Stuck In The Middle With You": * Steam – "Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye": * Stephen Bishop – "It Might Be You": * Stephen Foster – "Camptown Races": * Steppenwolf – "Born to Be Wild": * Steve Miller Band – "Abracadabra": * Steve Miller Band – "Jungle Love": * Stevie Nicks – "Edge of Seventeen": * Stevie Wonder – "For Once in My Life": * Sting – "Fields of Gold": * Sting and Shawn Colvin – "One Day She'll Love Me": * Strawberry Alarm Clock – "Incense and Peppermints": * The Streets – "Don't Mug Yourself": * Styx – "Lady": * Styzmask – "Man of Steel (Remix)": * Sugar Ray – "Every Morning": * Sugar Ray – "Fly": * The Surfaris – "Wipe Out": * Survivor – "Eye of the Tiger": * The Swinging Blue Jeans – "Hippy Hippy Shakes": * Switchfoot – "Your Love Is a Song": * T. Rex – "Get It On": * Taio Cruz – "Telling the World": * Tame Impala – "Eventually": * Tchaikovsky – "Waltz of the Flowers": * Technotronic – "Pump Up the Jam": * Ted Heath – "A Whiter Shade of Pale": * Ted Nugent – "Cat Scratch Fever": * Tegan and Sara – "I Can't Take It": * Temptations – "My Girl": * Tennessee Ernie Ford – "Shenandoah": * Terrance Trent D'Arby – "Wishing Well": * Thin Lizzy – "The Boys Are Back in Town": * Third Eye Blind – "Jumper": * Third Eye Blind – "Semi-Charmed Life": * Thomas Augustine Arne – "Rule, Britannia!": * The Thompson Twins – "If You Were Here": * Three Dog Night – "One": * Tim Wheeler – "Feels Like Summer": * The Tokens – "The Lion Sleeps Tonight": * Tom Cochrane – "Life Is a Highway": * Tom Jones – "She's a Lady": * Tom Jones – "What's New Pussycat?": * Tom Petty – "Into the Great Wide Open": * Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers – "Runnin' Down a Dream": * Tom Waits – "Underground": * Tommy Emmanuel – "Classical Gas": * Tone Loc – "Funky Cold Medina": * Tony! Toni! Toné! – "Feels Good": * Toto – "Africa": * Toto – "I Won't Hold You Back": * Trace Adkins – "I Know a Little": * Traditional – "Hush, Little Baby": * Traditional – "If You're Happy and You Know It": * Traditional – "When the Saints Go Marching In": * Train – "Drops of Jupiter": * Train – "Meet Virginia": * The Transcenders – "Let's Move": * The Trashmen – "Surfin' Bird": * Travis Tritt and George Thorogood – "Move It On Over": * Trio – "Da Da Da": * The Turtles – "Happy Together": * Twisted Sister – "I Wanna Rock": * Twisted Sister – "We're Not Gonna Take It": * Usher – "Trading Places": * Van Halen – "Drop Dead Legs": * Van McCoy – "The Hustle": * Vangelis – "Chariots of Fire": * Vanilla Ice – "Ice Ice Baby": * Victoria Justice – "Make It Shine": * Village People – "Y.M.C.A.": * Vladimir Ashkenazy – "Chopin Etude no.3 op.10": * The Waitresses – "I Know What Boys Like": * Walter Murphy – "A Fifth of Beethoven": * The Wanted – "Chasing the Sun": * Warrant – "Cherry Pie": * Wax Fang – "The Astronaut Part 2": * Wax Fang – "At Sea": * Wax Fang – "Majestic": * The Waybackyard – "Homesick": * Weezer – "(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To": * Wham! – "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go": * Whitesnake – "Here I Go Again": * Whitney Houston – "I Will Always Love You": * Willie Nelson – "Bring Me Sunshine": * Willie Nelson and Mark McGrath – "Angel Flying Too Close to the Ground": * Wings – "Silly Love Songs": * The Who – "Baba O'Riley": * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik": * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart:– "Piano Concerto No. 21": * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – "Requiem": * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – "Rondo Alla Turca", Piano Sonata No. 11, K331: * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – "Symphony K.201", Piano Sonata No. 11, K331: * Yazoo – "Only You": * Yello – "Oh Yeah": * Yip Harburg – "The Merry Old Land of Oz": * Young MC – "Bust a Move": * Yuko Ogura – "Vitamin Love": * Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens – "Start of Something Now": * Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens and Drew Seeley – "Breaking Free": * Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman – "What Time Is It?": * Zooey Deschanel – "So Long": * ZZ Ward – "Ride": Category:Songs list Category:Disney's Happy Tree Friends